Real or Imaginary
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: Sora's living in a mental hospital, why? Because he can't tell the difference between reality and fantasy. What if Sora's adventures were all just in his head? Well, this is what happens, and what if he wasn't the only one living inside the fantasy linked and known as Kingdom Hearts? {involves one OC}
1. A Family Visit

Sora woke up in his familiar white hospital room, he gasps, finding he couldn't move. He yells and struggles against his restraints, then the door opened and Kairi stepped inside, wearing a customary white nurse uniform, carrying a tray with small pancakes on it. She sets the plate down and sits by Sora and sighs, "Must we do this every morning, Sora?"

"Kairi!" he gasps in joy, "Untie me!"

"Sweetie, we've been over this, we do every day. I'm not Kairi. I'm Sophie." the nurse replies.

Sora frowns, having mistaken her brown hair for violet, and the fact that Sophie looks exactly like Kairi does. Sora struggles against his restraints again and Sophie sighs, "Ready for breakfast, Sora? I brought you chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite."

Sora looks at her and nods, smiling slightly, "I like those pancakes. Why am I tied up?"

"Yes, I give you these pancakes every morning. And you are restrained like every night. You would have hurt yourself, screaming and flailing about, screaming about some darkness that's coming after your heart." Sophie replies.

"But the darkness is after my heart! It has been since the Keyblade chose me!" Sora insists.

Sophie shakes her head, "That never happened."

"What?" Sora asks confused, "Yes it did. The Keyblade chose me the night the darkness attacked Destiny Islands."

"Sora, Destiny Islands isn't a real place. The darkness never attacked you because it isn't real." Sora sighs.

"Yes it is!" Sora was getting frustrated now, "Ask Riku or Kairi! They'll tell you! They'll tell you all about that night! They'll tell you about everything!"

"Sora, sweetie, Riku and Kairi don't exist." Sora says gently.

Sora shakes his head furiously, "Why are you lying to me!?"

He fights against his restraints again, yelling at Sophie to take back what she had said about Riku and Kairi, but the nurse just watched Sora until he wore himself out and passed out. She sighs and gets up, leaving the tray of food, she leaves the room, locking the door back behind her.

* * *

Vanille comes into Sora's room and she smiles, "Hey, Sora. How are you?"

Sora looks over at her, confused, "I'm fine, I guess.."

"Do you remember me, Sora?" Vanille sits beside his bed and smiles softly.

"You seem familiar." he replies.

"I'm Vanille. I'm your big sister." Vanille smiles in response.

Sora nods, "Okay, yeah, that I remember."

"So, how are you doing? It's been a few weeks since I last visited. How are they treating you?" Vanille asks.

"Oh, uh, I'm okay, I guess. They're nice, but they keep me tied up most of the time." Sora frowns.

"That's for your own good, you know that don't you?" she asks.

He yawns and nods, "For the most part, I remember what they keep telling me. And some times I don't."

"You've always had a problem with that." she says.

"What do you mean?" he asks.

"I mean, like when you were little, you were always pretending to be on some island with your imaginary friends. You hardly ever knew where you really were, it was scary at times. I remember this one time you said you were going to Riku's house and I had to stop you from running out into the street, you almost got hit by a car." she explains.

Sora frowns, "I don't remember that."

"You don't remember a lot of things, Sora. It's because of that fantasy world you've created, you're never _here_ anymore. That's why we had to put you here in this place. It will help you." Vanille replies.

"So I've heard." Sora frowns, "this is crazy! I'm not crazy, I have to get out of here, Kairi needs me, and Riku too! If I'm not there to help Xemnas'll kill them!"

"Sora, Xemnas _isn't_ real, Riku and Kairi _aren't_ real. None of that _is_ real. This is the _real_ world, not some _fantasy_ thing." Vanille responds.

"Don't say that! It is real! My friends, they're real, they need me! I'm the Keyblade Wielder!" Sora yells, getting angry again.

"There's no such thing as a Keyblade!" Vanille huffs, "Sora, that world you made when you were little, the islands, it isn't real."

"Yes it is, that's my home!" Sora whines, "Stop saying that!"

Vanille sighs and shakes her head, standing up, "I'm sorry, Sora, but that isn't reality. I"ll see you soon."

She turns and leaves the room. Once she's out of the room and Sora's door is closed she finds Sophie, "you're his nurse right? My brother's? Sora's?"

"I am." Sophie nods.

"How's his progress doing?" Vanille asks.

"It hasn't changed. No matter what we do with him, counseling, or group therapy, nothing's working with him." Sophie replies sadly.

Vanille frowns, "I see. I'll be back when I can, try to work with Sora more, I'd like for him to be a normal kid."

"I hate to say it, but he's sixteen and lives in his own reality. He won't ever be normal, but we'll try our best." Sophie replies.

Vanille nods and leaves the building. Sophie sighs and goes into Sora's room.

"Sora, it's time for Group." she smiles and unlatches his restraints.

"Okay.." Sora nods, just relieved to be out of the restraints that he's been locked in pretty much all day besides meal times.

Sophie leads him from the room and into the hallway, and down the hallway they enter a large room with many children around Sora's age sitting in a circle and an older nurse is there in the front of the circle. The older nurse is a fair skinned woman with dark hair named Fang.

Fang smiles, "Please, pick a seat anywhere in the circle."

Sora nods and timidly takes a seat near in the circle closest to the door.

"Is this everyone?" Fang asks.

"There should be one more person." Sophie says from the door.

"Who?" Fang asks.

"Aqua's her name." Sophie replies.


	2. There's Fire in the Group

"Oh, she's here now." Sophie smiles as Aqua walks into the room and takes the only empty seat, beside Sora.

Sora looks at her and she smiles at him and he smiles back shyly.

"I'm Aqua." she says, holding her hand out to shake Sora's.

"Sora." he replies, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Nice name." she says, pulling her hand away and leaning back slightly.

"You too. Aqua. Like water." Sora giggles.

Aqua laughs softly, "Yeah, something like that."

"Now that everyone is here, let's get Group started." Fang smiles, then she looks towards Reno, "Reno, you can go first. We have a few new people here today, so we'll start off by introducing ourselves and telling why we're here. Reno?"

Reno rolls his eyes and smirks, "Name's Reno. I like burning things."

Fang nods, "for those of you who don't know me, I'm Fang. Now, Darryl, how about you introduce yourself."

A tall blond girl smiles, "I'm Darryl. I'm a mermaid." she smiles real wide, "No, seriously, I am."

Fang moves on, "Leila?"

A thin petite redhead smiles, "I"m Leila, I'm a pirate."

She giggles and starts whispering to herself. Fang nods, "Aria, you next, dear."

A short blond girl with blue ribbons tied in her hair looks up and mutters, "I'm Aria Bennett, I speak to water..."

"Ingus?" Fang asks.

A tall blond boy shakes his head, refusing to speak.

Fang sighs,. "Okay then, next is.. Luneth."

A young tall boy with fine silver hair looks up and shrugs, "I"m Luneth, I'm from the moon."

"Okay,. Refia, then finally Sora, then Aqua." Fang smiles.

A tall pretty short haired girl with a mix between light brown and blond hair with amber eyes smiles real wide, "I"m Refia, I'm from the magic realm of Affiliates."

"Sora?" Fang smiles nicely.

"I'm Sora... I... I need to go!" suddenly Sora jumps up from his seat and runs for the door.

Sophie gasps and tries to stop him and two male nurses run into the room and try to keep him from leaving.

"Let me go! Xemnas has to be stopped!" Sora screams, "He'll kill my friends! They need me!"

He kicks one of the nurses and pulls free of the second and runs for the door and Sophie grabs his arm, "Sora, stop! Just calm down!"

"I have to go! Riku's counting on me!" Sora yells, pushing Sophie, knocking her over and he runs from the room.

At this point the other members of the group are getting restless and they start to get up and move around. While Fang was trying to keep Refia from trying to climb up a wall, Reno goes into a different room and pulls out a box of matches from a desk and smirks, "Burn, baby, burn."

He laughs and sets the entire pack ablaze and he throws it into the group room and many of the girls start screaming, and Aria starts screaming for water to come to her and put the water out.

Aqua blinks, the only one still sitting and she watches the flames with slight interest. Fang yells orders for nurses to get the patients out of the building and Reno's chaotic laughter can be heard over everything as he sits in a chair by the desk and watches the next room burn.

Sophie had gone after Sora and sedates him and sits him by the wall and she gasps, noticing the fire spreading inside the group room. A siren goes off and Luneth gasps and covers his ears, appearing to be in pain.

"Burn!" Reno laughs, "Burn it all down!"

Soon enough fire trucks were parking outside the building as the fire spreads from the group room and into the hallway and other rooms. Sophie gasps, ,pulling Sora out of the way as a burning door falls off the room next to them and hits the ground, causing more fire to spread.

Sophie finds herself back inside Sora's room, with him and she closes the door, hoping to stall the fire. She pulls Sora to the very end of the room,laying him on his bed and she goes back to the door, staring out the window of the door, assessing the damage being done and she gasps in relief, seeing firemen coming into the hallway.

"In here!" she cries, "Help! I have a patient in here!"

One of the firemen hear her and open the door, "Who's in here with you?"

"Sora." she says, pointing to where Sora's sleeping."

The firemen nod and grabs Sora and Sophie follows him out. She gasps in relief as firemen come out of the group room with Refia, Luneth, Aria, Aqua, and Ingus and Leila.

Her spirits fall, "Darryl and Reno! Fang! There's still people in there!"

"There is?" one of the firemen asks, "Who?"

"Darryl, Reno, and Fang!" Sophie says.

The firemen nods and he goes back into the burning room. Another firemen follows him, and another starts trying to put the water out. Aria starts praying loudly, really screaming, to the water spirits.

"The place is going to burn down!" one of them gasps, trying to line all the patients up, but they keep moving and yelling.

Just then one of the firemen runs out with Fang behind him. Fang turns to Sophie, coughing lightly, "Is everyone out?"

"Darryl and Reno are still int here." she replies tiredly.

"There's still one of the firemen in there looking. Ooh, the place is going to come down on top of us if we don't get out." Fang growls.

"How did this even start?" Sophie asks.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Reno had something to do with it. I swear I could hear him laughing somewhere int here." Fang sighs.

"Where did he even find anything to start a fire?" Sophie frowns.

"Not sure." Fang shakes her head.

The firemen runs out carrying an unconscious Darryl and Reno walks calmly out behind him, smirking the entire time.

Fang growls, "Reno, did you do this?!"

"I have no idea what you're talkin' about." he laughs, "I didn't do a thing."

"Right.." Fang's eyes narrow, "I've got my eye on you."

"Gee, thanks." he rolls his eyes.

It was then that the firemen escort everyone out of the building.

"What's the damage?" Fang asks.

"The building won't fall. But the entire top floor will need reconstruction." a firemen replies, "Until then, find somewhere else for everyone to stay."

She nods and sighs, "Everyone, listen up!"


	3. One In The Same

Fang got permission from another mental institution to allow her patients and staff to stay there until their own building is finished being rebuilt.

"Because of the fewer open rooms, I"ll be pairing you all up. So be good and make friends with your roommates." Fang says.

"Okay, so, to keep things fair, we've written down everyone's name and put them in here," Sophie says, holding up a small bowl, "Now, line up and we'll get your roommates assigned."

Everyone lines up; Reno in the front followed by Aria, Luneth, Leila, Refia, Ingus, then Aqua, and finally Sora. Reno comes up to Sophie and pulls a name out and frowns, "Ingus."

Ingus quietly leaves the line and follows Reno, who follows Fang to their new room. Aria comes up and takes a name an smiles, "Leila?"

She and Leila wait for Fang to get back. Luneth comes up to Sophie, "Pick one for me." he says.

Sophie smiles, "Sure," she pulls out a name, "Refia, come over here, dear."

Luneth and Refia stand where Aria and Leila had, as Leila and Aria are led away by Fang. Sophie smiles at Aqua and Sora, "That only leaves you two, you're roommates by default, I guess."

Aqua smiles, "I'm fine with that," she turns to Sora, "Are you?"

Sora smiles softly, "I guess so."

"Good." Sophie smiles, "I'll take you two to your room. Okay?"

"Okay." Aqua says, following Sophie, leaving Sora no choice but to follow the two girls.

Sophie takes the two teens to their room and she leaves, closing and locking the door behind her, as she is instructed, for her protection and protection of the patient. Aqua sits on the bed on the left side of the room, directly across the bed on the right. She smiles, "This is nice. This room is more roomy than my last one."

"It's okay." Sora shrugs, "I was tied down to my bed most of the time, so being able to just move around is good. I guess.."

"Why did they tie you down? I guess I shouldn't ask. They tied me down when I first got here. I've been there for almost a year now."

"It's only been a few weeks for me." Sora says.

"Ah, so why did they tie you down?" she asks.

"I... I would freak out at night I guess.. They tied me down so I couldn't run away or try to hurt them. I'm just.. I have to go. Before it's too late." Sora replies.

Aqua tilts her head, "Too late for what?"

"Too late to save my friends." he looks down, "They need me to help them take down Xemnas. If I don't, my friends may die, and I can't let that happen, and I can't help them by being stuck here. I have to get out and find my friends."

"So, why are you here?" she asks.

"I don't know," he says, "Sophie keeps telling me my friends aren't real, my adventure isn't real, wasn't real. I can't believe that. I _kno_w it's real."

Aqua nods, taking this in. Then Sora looks at her and asks, "Aqua, why are _you_ here?"

"People think my world is a fake, created within my own mind. Like you, they believe I have lost true reality. But I am searching for my friends, there is a great evil I must protect them from. His name is Xehanort." she replies.

"Who's your friends?" Sora asks.

"Ventus and Terra. they're my best friends. And I would die to save either of them." Aqua says.

Sora nods, "I'd die for Riku and Kairi anytime, too."

"That's good. To be so brave and protecting for your friends." Aqua says, "Sometimes they need to be reminded just how much we care about them."

Sora nods, "I know what you mean."

She smiles, "Then you are a truly kind soul."

Sora smiles softly, "You don't think I'm crazy, do you?"

"No. I believe we may actually live in the same second reality." Aqua replies.

Sora blinks, confused, "Second reality?"

"Yes. I believe there are two realities. This one, and the one you and I come from. Our 'false realities' seem so close to one another. You fight the darkness too, with a Keyblade." she replies.

He gasps, "How do you know that?!"

"See? We're one in the same." she says.

"So we are.." Sora blinks, "Have you seen your friends since you came here?"

"Once. But my friends left, and now they're in danger. I'm looking for a way back to them, too, just as you are." she replies.

He nods, "We can help each other. Maybe."

"Perhaps." she smiles, "But it won't be easy. And we'd have to find they way back to our reality if we're to save our friends."

"How do we do that?" Sora asks.

Aqua smiles and looks out the window, it had started raining, "I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Okay. So, do you know that Ingus kid? He refused to talk at Group." Sora says.

Aqua looks at him, "Ingus is a special case. He's usually deathly shy, it's hard to get him to speak. But I do know why he was sent here."

"Will you tell me?" he asks.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." she shrugs, "Ingus is, well, he thinks, or he may really be, a shadow."

"A shadow?" Sora asks.

"Yes. He thinks he's some kind of shadow-like creature. You'd have to hear the way he describes himself. You'd really have to hear it from him, it makes more sense that way." Aqua explains.

Sophie opens the door, "Lights out, guys. Get ready for bed."

She closes and locks the door again.

"I see." Sora nods, laying down o his bed, and pulling the blanket up and over himself.

Aqua does the same, "You know, Sora, if it helps, you could write letters to your friends, I do. It helps, sometimes I get letters back."

"Okay," Sora smiles, "Thanks, Aqua. I'll try that tomorrow."

Then he turns over and goes to sleep, fitfully, and Aqua does the same.


	4. Sessions

**A/N: Sorry I was gone so long, I got grounded. :P But I'm back now, so yeah. Enjoy my updates. **

* * *

"Sora. Sora, wake up." Aqua was shaking Sora, trying to wake him up.

"Hm.. Kairi?" he asks, siting up sleepily.

Aqua smiles, "Not really."

He yawns and smiles sleepily, "Right, sorry, Aqua."

She sighs, "It's no problem, come on, it's time for breakfast."

Sora yawns and gets up off the bed, "I'll be right there."

She nods and leaves the room. Once Sora was done cleaning himself up he leaves the room and makes his way to the group room, where a long table and chairs have been fixed up for the patients. Sora yawns and finds his seat next to Aqua, since Fang had a new rule that they had to sit with their roommate, something about bonding.

"Morning, sleepy head." Aqua giggles.

Sora laughs, "Morning.."

He yawns again and Aqua frowns, "Did you sleep okay, Sora?"

"No. not really.." Sora replies, "I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aqua asks.

"No.. I'm fine." Sora sighs.

Aqua nods and frowns, then she turns and starts talking with Luneth, who is on her other side. Sora lays his head on the table, closing his eyes.

_I'm just so tired.._

**_Didn't you sleep?_**

_Yeah, but.. Wait.. who are you?_

**_You know who I am. That's just hurtful, don't you remember?_**

_What am I supposed to remember?_

**_Me.._**

_You sound kind of familiar.. Can I get a hint?_

**_That is just lame, man. After all I've been through for you, the least you could do is remember my name._**

_Hey, don't sound so bitter._

**_How else am I supposed to sound? I gave up everything I _am_ for you! _**

_Sorry.._

**_That's not good enough._**

_Not good enough? What do you mean, not good enough?_

**_Sora, I'm not going to fight with you. Just.. The least you can do is remember my name._**

_Your name.._

**_Yeah, oh, and, Sora?_**

_Yeah?_

**_Look sharp._**

_look-wait, what? _

"Sora? Hey, you all right?"

Sora looks up at Aqua, who had been shaking his shoulder gently and sighs, smiling softly, "Yeah, just tired.."

_What's his name? _

She shrugs, "I can understand that." and smiles at him.

He smiles back, then Fang comes in with Sophie. While Fang hands out breakfast foods Sophie comes up to Sora and he stares at her.

She smiles, "Morning, Sora."

"Oh, hey, Kai- Sophie. Sophie.." he replies quietly.

Sophie sighs, "Well, that's progress."

"I'm not crazy." he frowns.

"I never said you were, Sora." Sophie replies.

Sora just nods, then he asks, "Do you need something? No disrespect, but what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, it's fine, Sora, and yes, I do. It's time for your private therapy session with Dr. James." she replies.

He nods and follows her from the room and into the hall. From there, he goes into a small room. A tall man with blue black hair and dark eyes looks at Sora and smiles slightly, "Have a seat, Sora."

Sora sits in one of the two chairs in front of the doctor's desk and he nods, "Morning, Noctis."

"Good morning. Now, where were we last time we spoke?" Noctis asks.

"Uh.. I think I was talking about Xemnas." Sora replies.

"Ah, yes. Now, let's talk about your friend Riku, hm? Would that be okay with you?" he asks.

Sora shrugs, "I guess, what's there to tell?"

"It seems there may be quite a lot. He seems to be a big part of your, ah.. Journey." Noctis says.

Sora, again, shrugs, "Yeah, well, he's my best friend, why wouldn't he be?"

"I see." Noctis nods and types something into his computer, "So, Sora, when did you first _see_ Riku?"

"Hmm.. When I was four I think." Sora says.

"I see, and around that time, you also have seen Tidus, Waaka, and Selphie too?" Noctis questions.

Sora shakes his head, "Selphie didn't move to the Islands till around the time Kairi did, but, uh, yes on Tidus and Waaka."

"I see.." Noctis types again, "Sora, can you tell me where your home, Destiny Islands is located, by any chance?"

Sora frowns, "Well.."

"Yes?" Noctis waits patiently.

"Uh.. Destiny Islands is..uh.." Sora's frown deepens.

Noctis sighs, "You can't, can you? Sora, that's because that island doesn't exist. Look, I have a full map of the world here, and not a single place says ;Destiny islands.'"

Sora shakes his head, "That's not true! Destiny Islands has been my home as long as I can remember! There's no way it doesn't exist! Your map is wrong!"

"Maps don't often lie, Sora." Noctis replies coolly.

Sora scoffs, "Well that one is."

"No, Sora, it isn't." Noctis stares at Sora, "Destiny Islands is only a place from which you came. No one has ever seen or been there, because it only exists in your mind. It is a fantasy world your mind created as a sanctuary when you were young to escape reality, and when the fantasy became real in your eyes, it overcame your reality."

"No, you're wrong!" Sora stands up, "You're all wrong! I didn't make this up!"

Noctis simply smirks softly, "Sit down, Sora. Our session isn't over."

"Stop insulting me." Sora growls.

Noctis stares at Sora, and he finally sits down, "I'm not crazy, you know."

"Did I once use that word? No. Now, Sora, you must be reasonable now." Noctis replies.

Sora crosses his arms, "I am. My friends are in danger and you freaks are keeping me here."

"That is just a fantasy, Sora. The worlds and friends you know there are not real, they do not exist."

"Stop that, stop saying that!" Sora demands.

Noctis sighs, "How can I get through to you if you refuse to open your eyes?"

"My eyes are open!" Sora stands again.

Noctis leans forward slightly, his eyes narrowed to slits, "Oh, but, Sora, they really aren't."

"Time's up. I'm leaving." Sora growls, going to the door and opening it.

"Sora, one more thing." Noctis says, "When your eyes truly do open, you'll understand what I mean when I said they're closed. One can not live in a sleepful dream forever. You'll wake up one day, I just hope, for your sake, that it's soon."

Sora doesn't respond, he simply slams the door behind him.


	5. Guilty Allergy

"So, what did he say?" Aqua asks.

Sora looks at her, "You mean Noctis?"

"Who else?" she asks.

He shakes his head, "Like everyone else, he told me I'm making everything up. But I'm _not._"

"I believe you." Aqua says.

He looks at her, "Because it's like you?"

She smiles softly, shaking her head, "that just proves it's the same. Our worlds are real."

"Or we're both crazy." Sora mutters.

"You don't believe that, and you know it." Aqua says.

He sigh, "Yeah, I know.."

She looks at him sadly, "It'll get better."

"What will?" he asks.

"This." she replies.

He sighs, "You think?"

"I do." she smiles, "Hey, Sora, why don't you write a letter to your friends? I think it'll make you feel better."

He looks at her and smiles softly, nodding, "Okay. I'll give it a try."

Aqua smiles and pulls a notepad and a pen from under her bed and hands it to him. He takes it and looks at her, "How'd you keep this?"

"I hid it." she replies, "You be good, they leave you alone."

He nods, "Okay." and opens the notepad and starts to write.

* * *

_Dear Riku and Kairi,_

_Okay, I don't really know what I'm doing, I'll just start with that. Look, I know you guys need me, and you miss me, I miss you too. It's just.. Something's happened, I'm not where I'm supposed to be. I'm freaking out. If you guys are okay, please, find a way to find me. I need to know that I'm not crazy. _

_Uh, sincerely Sora, I guess. _

* * *

"Uh, what do i do now?" Sora asks, looking at Aqua.

"You mail it." she says, smiling.

"How?" he asks, "They'd never let us mail a letter."

"Hm, do what I do." Aqua smiles.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Mail it myself." she says.

"How?" he presses.

Aqua is about to answer when Sophie opens the door, "Aqua, time for your private session."

Aqua nods then whispers to Sora, "I'll show you after dinner." She then gets up and leaves with Sophie. Sora sighs and puts the notebook under his pillow and he lays down, staring at the ceiling. His eyes slide closed, and in no time he has fallen asleep.

* * *

_Sora looks around, finding himself on Destiny Islands. The sun is shining and he tilts his head, hearing people laughing. He turns and sees Kairi and Riku, about fourteen and fifteen walking along the shore. He frowns, then he smiles and waves, calling out, "Guys! I'm back!"_

_They don't turn around, and he frowns, confused. He runs up to them, but they don't notice him. _

_"Guys!" he says, reaching out, but his hands go right through his friends._

_He looks hurt and stricken. He shakes his head, "What's happening?"_

_He turns around, hearing another voice, and when he turns, a fourteen-year-old version of himself runs right through him. He looks confused and turns around, watching as him and his friends walk away, laughing. He starts to cry, and he looks confused, "What's happening here?!" _

_Suddenly everything turns dark and Kairi cries out his name. He turns and sees her, now sixteen, and she's reaching for him. He reaches for her, but he can't reach her, something's keeping him from reaching her. She disappears then, and Sora turns around, seeing Riku, now seventeen staring back at him._

_"Riku.." Sora says._

_"This is all your fault." Riku says, darkness erupting all around him. _

* * *

Sora gasps, his eyes opening. He's breathing heavily, and Sophie comes into the room, "Dinner, Sora. Oh, are you okay, dear?"

Sora nods, getting his breathing back under control and he gets off the bed, following her to where they eat. Sora sits by Aqua and she smiles at him. He doesn't smile back and she looks confused, "Sora?"

He shakes his head and starts eating the food put in front of him. Aqua frowns and nibbles at her own food, watching him, trying to figure out his sudden change in mood. He closes his eyes and pushes the food away, leaning back. He stares up at the ceiling.

Sophie comes over, "Sora, is everything okay?"

"I think I'm going to be sick." he mutters, eyes still closed.

Sophie frowns, "You feel sick?"

"Very." he replies.

"Do you want me to take you the nurse station?" she asks.

He shakes his head, then suddenly he leans over and falls onto the floor.

Aqua gasps, "Sora!" and so does Sophie, getting down beside Sora. Sora groans and doubles over.

"Sora? Sora, can you hear me?" Sophie asks, trying to lift Sora up.

Sora closes his eyes tight and coughs. Sophie and Fang get Sora off the floor and Fang takes Sora to the nurse's station and lays him on a bed and starts yelling orders at other attendants. Sora groans and turns on his side, keeping his eyes closed, he mutters, "Riku, Kairi, I'm sorry..."

Fang looks at him and frowns, she looks around for something to make him feel better and she asks, "Sora, what's hurting you?"

Sora doesn't answer and groans, passing out. Fang sighs and yells out more orders. Aqua comes into the station and turns to Fang, "What's wrong with Sora?"

Fang sighs, "I'm not sure yet, when I know, you'll know."

Aqua nods, looking at Sora, "I hope he'll be okay."

"Me too, kid." Fang sighs, "Sophie! Sophie, where's his diagnosis sheets?!"

Sophie runs in with a folder. Fang flips through it and frowns, "He's allergic to nuts. There was nuts in tonight's dinner."

She groans, "Great. We have to take him to the hospital now."

"I'll call an ambulance." Sophie pulls out a phone.

Fang looks at Sora and frowns, then she turns to Aqua, "Go back and eat."

Aqua nods and runs off, back to her room.


	6. Water and Air

Aqua lays on her bed, staring at the ceiling, "I hope he's okay."

She sighs and sits up and she looks out the rainy window, "A storm?"

She gets up and walks over to the window. She doesn't try to open it, she knows it's secured to keep her in. She stares out at the grey clouds, the rain pounding down seems to keep her calm.

She smiles softly, "I've always liked the rain. Maybe it's just me, or my name, but I really enjoy watching the water fall from the worlds above me. The sky carries so many foreign worlds with it. And soon I'll travel there again. Soon."

She sighs and turns her back to the window, leaning on the wall and window, she closes her eyes, envisioning her dear friend Terra, the same way she always does when she wants to speak with him. Once the image is set she smiles, "Hey."

The vision smiles back at her, "_Aqua._"

"How are you? What's going on over there? Where's Ven? Is he safe?" she asks.

"_I'm.. Okay. Well, what's going on, that's a long answer, can we skip that one?_" he answers.

"Sure." she says, then she asks, "And Ven? Have you seen him?"

"_Afraid not. The kid's run off again. Where are you, Aqua?_" he frowns.

So does she, "I'm stuck in some weird world, I can't get out. You have to come find me."

"_I'm kind of having some problems myself, I don't know if I can come find you. Maybe if you can get in touch with Ven.._"

"I've tried. I can't get a hold of him for some reason. I hope he's okay." she sighs, eyes still closed.

"_I'm sure he's just fine._"

"I hope you're right.." she puts a hand to her chest where her heart would be.

"_I usually am. Listen, Aqua, I have to go._"

She opens her eyes, "Goodbye, Terra."

She can just barely hear his lingering voice, "_See you soon._" Then he's gone from her mind. She sighs and moves back and sits on her bed. She lays down and turns over, feeling under her pillow, she pulls out a star-shaped blue glass stained trinket with a loop string attached. She clutches the trinket in her hands and faces the ceiling, holding it up over her face.

She smiles, "Terra.. Ven.. I'll find my way back to you. I promise you."

She brings the star back down and lays it against her chest, still clutching it. She closes her eyes, still smiling, she tries to envision her friend Ventus. She envisions him, but she can tell he isn't there. She opens her eyes and sighs, her smile slipping as a tear falls down the side of her face.

"Ven... Why won't you connect with me?" she whispers.

She sits up, wiping her face and she puts the trinket back under her bed and she pulls out her notebook and starts writing, but this time, it's to Ventus.

* * *

_Dear Ven,_

_I'm not sure what's going on, I've talked to Terra four times since I got stuck in this strange world with no way out, but every time I try to contact you I can't reach you. Why is that? Why won't you connect to me? Why won't you speak with me? Ven, I'm scared here, I'm being strong for you and for Terra, but I can't get out on my own, and Terra can't even look for me. I need you, Ven. So please, if you can, come find and save me. _

_Sincerely Aqua. _

* * *

She sighs and puts the notebook back up. Sophie comes into the room and Aqua looks at her.

"Time for your session." she smiles.

Aqua nods and stands, wiping her face quickly, ridding of any stray tears. Sophie looks concerned, but says nothing as she leads Aqua to Noctis' office. Sophie leaves the room and Aqua sits in front of Noctis.

He looks at her, he doesn't even try a smile, "Good afternoon, Aqua."

She doesn't respond. He looks at her, then he asks, "Is something bothering you?"

_Why should I tell you? You say I'm crazy._ Aqua just stares at the man before her and she leans back in her chair slightly. Noctis stares at her, then he starts typing on his computer. She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms, she stares out the window behind his desk and concentrates on the falling rain.

"Is there a reason you have chosen to ignore me? You usually like to speak freely and show me up." Noctis says, not looking away from his computer.

Aqua doesn't answer, instead, she closes her eyes and pictures her homeland, being on the training field with Terra and Ventus. Watching as they challenge each other, thinking about how they would make the weirdest brothers. And the fact that she loves them both so much, she just has to get back to them. She opens her eyes and sees Noctis watching her with interest in his eyes.

"What were you thinking of?" he asks.

"Listening to what my heart has to say." she replies.

He nods, typing on his computer, then he looks back at her, "And what did it have to say?"

"I have to remember where I'm from, and the people that mean the most to me." she says evenly.

"And have you?" he asks.

She nods, "I have."

"So, what do you plan to do now?" he asks.

She doesn't respond, _That's my business, not yours. _

He types again and she looks back towards the rain outside. She smiles softly, _I'm coming back to you, soon. Just wait for me, guys. _She looks at Noctis and stands up, "Can I go now? We are done right?"

"I suppose so." he nods, typing some more.

She nods and leaves the room and she heads back to her room. Sophie lets her in and then locks the door behind her. She sighs and lays back on her bed, and pulls her trinket back out, "Soon."


	7. Welcome, Joshua

_Aqua stares up at the heart shaped moon in horror, "It's opening!"_

_She looks up towards where their enemy Xehanort stands, and her eyes widen when she notices Ventus run up behind him, about to attack. She wanted to scream for Ven to get away from him, but it was too late. Ven tries to attack and Xehanort disappears then reappears behind the young wielder and grabs him by his helmet. Ven struggles against the old man's enormous strength, but it's hopeless._

_"Ven!" she cries._

_Ven's helmet cracks and one of his eyes are visible, and he's staring right down at Aqua. Suddenly Xehanort freezes Ventus, then he drops him. Aqua gasps and runs over to where he is dropping from and she jumps up and catches him, falling back to the ground, taking the rest of the fall for him. She stares at him in horror, "Ven.."_

_He was frozen solid, but he could still move, just a little bit. She swallows back tears, "Just hang on! I won't let you die!" _

* * *

Aqua gasps, sitting up in bed, tears filling her eyes at the memory of the dream. She rubs her arms absently and looks around. She frowns, remembering Sora is still in the hospital. She sighs and turns towards the window and her eyes sadden, "It's still raining. I was hoping for a sunny sky.."

She sighs and gets out of the bed and goes into the small bathroom by the door and she brushes her hair and brushes her teeth and she sits on her bed once she is done, looking around, trying to figure out what time it is. She sees a clock to the left of her and it reads: 6:40 a.m. She sighs, _Not even time for breakfast yet.. _

She lays back down on her bed and stares at the ceiling, not daring to close her eyes, afraid of what other dream might escape her subconscious. She frowns and stares out the window. She closes her eyes, and when they open again Sophie is shaking her, smiling, "Hey, sunshine, it's breakfast time."

Aqua nods and sits up, "Sophie?"

Sophie turns back to her, "Yes?"

"When is Sora getting back?" Aqua asks.

"Hm, I believe he'll be back here tomorrow." Sophie replies, leading Aqua from the room.

Aqua goes and sits in her seat and waits for the food to be served. She look sup, interested when Fang comes in with a new kid. A boy about Sora's age with short sort of curly dirty blond hair and deep blue eyes is what she sees.

"Excuse me, everyone, we have a new patient, please welcome him nicely or else." Fang growls at the end, then she saw sweetly, "His name is Joshua."

Joshua smiles and sticks his hands in his pockets and takes a seat across from me. He smiles at me and I smile back, "Hey, I'm Aqua."

"Joshua, but you already know that." he says.

I giggle softly, "It's nice to meet you."

"If you don't mind my asking, why are you here? You seem pretty sane." he says.

"Heh, the doctors here think I live in an imaginary world." she replies.

"And you don't." he states.

She smiles to herself, looking to the side, "I know I don't. I'm just not sure how I got stuck here."

"So I see." Joshua sighs.

The food comes and everyone starts eating. Aqua notices Joshua staring constantly at Sora's empty chair and she says, "That's Sora's place, you'll meet him tomorrow."

"Why isn't he here?" Joshua asks.

"He had an allergic reaction and was sent to the hospital up town." she replies.

* * *

Everyone settles down for group, and of course, because of Joshua, everyone has to state why they are there and who they are, and again, Luneth refuses to answer. And finally it was Joshua's turn. He stands and smiles, "I'm Joshua, and I'm a Reaper."

"A reaper?" Reno asks, "Like the Grim Reaper?"

"Sort of, and also no." is Joshua's reply.

He sits down and Reno asks, "Then what technically are you?"

"A Reaper, like I said." he replies smoothly.

"And what exactly is that?" Reno continues to ask.

"A Reaper is a special being with certain powers. They are usually there for purposes as to keep Players from winning the Game. Like final bosses or something in video games, but this is real life." he explains.

No one said a word. Not even Fang had anything to say. Everyone was staring at Joshua, who just sat in his chair, smiling softly. Finally he said, "Uh, what now, Miss Fang?"

That seemed to snap Fang back into reality and she started talking about group activities. The first activity was what Fang called the "trust fall" and had everyone partner up. Joshua partnered with Aqua, though she didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, one person stand in front of the other!" Fang instructed.

Aqua stands in front of Joshua and crosses her arms, frowning slightly at the floor. Falling was something she was not fond of.

"Now, the second person holds their arms out to catch their partners!" Fang continued to instruct.

Joshua holds his arms out and smiles, "Don't worry, Aqua, I won't drop you."

Aqua takes in a breath and falls back and she gasps in surprise and relief when she's caught by Joshua, who smiles down at her, "I told you so."

She smiles and he pushes her up and she turns to him, "Okay, your turn now. And don't worry, I promise to catch you as well."

Joshua laughs and crosses his arms, "You're certainly an extraordinary girl, Aqua."

She giggles, "Thanks, now fall." and holds her arms out.

Joshua laughs and holds his arms out by his sides and leans back until he's falling. Aqua catches him with ease and h e looks up at her and smiles, "_And_ you tell the truth. Lovely."


	8. Remembrance

Sora walked down the hall in silence, he'd been in the ER for two days and he was ready to go back and see Aqua, but he was more ready to see Riku and Kairi. He still hadn't found a way to get back to them, he didn't even get to send his letter to his friends. They have to be worried about him, right? Of course they were, why wouldn't they be? He wasn't worried about if they missed him, no, he was worried about their health. Were they dying? Were they okay? Were they struggling? It was killing him, he just had to know.

Sophie leads him to the Group room, so he obviously assumes Group has started. He walks into the room and everyone looks at him. He immedietly looks away. Fang walks up to him and smiles, "Hey, nice to have you back, Sora. How are you feeling?"

"Okay.." he mutters.

"I would like you to meet our newest addition. His name is Joshua." Fang says as Sora looks up and she points to Joshua, who is sitting next to Aqua.

Aqua smiles and waves to Sora, and so does Joshua. Sora smiles and waves back, taking the empty seat next to Joshua.

"So, you're the famous Sora I've been hearing so much about." Joshua smiles.

Sora laughs softly, "Guess so. And you're the new kid."

Joshua grins, "I always am."

Fang clears her throat, "Let's get Group started then." Then she says, "Today we'll be talking about.. What is believed to be wrong, and how things are going with that, inside or out."

Everyone knew she said "believed" not to set anyone off, Sora mostly, but no one objected. Instead Refia's hand shot up, "Can I go first?"

Fang smiles, "Sure, go ahead."

Refia smiles, "Well, in Affiliates there's a war brewing, and we need soldiers."

"And what are you planning to do about that, Refia?" Fang asks.

"As Princess of Affiliates, I am going to try and stop the war of course. Wars can easily be avoided if you know what you're doing." she replies.

"Thanks for that, insight, who would like to go next?" Fang asks.

Reno raises his hand and Fang nods to him and he leans forward, "I set fire to the last institute because it was fun. But I won't do it again, not here anyway."

He smirks at the end and Fang glares at him, which makes him laugh, then she turns from him and addresses the Group again, "Next?"

Luneth raises his hand and Fang looks at him and he says, rather quietly, "The shadows are moving. They'll be upon us in days time.."

Everyone stared at him, but he didn't respond. Sora speaks up, "What do you mean the shadows will be upon us?"

"Just as I said," Luneth looks at Sora, "The shadows are coming."

No one knew what to say, Sora didn't even fully understand what that meant. Fang clears her throat, "Uh, next? How about you, Sora?"

Sora shakes his head quickly, he didn't want to talk about his friends to these people. Of the darkness or anything. Fang sighs, "Ingus?"

Ingus doesn't even look at her, he just continues to stare at the wall across from him. Fang frowns, "Aria."

Aria looks up and smiles, "The water says there's a storm coming."

Sora flinches lightly at that, a storm, that's what started everything for him, that and some other things of course. He sighs and leans back, _Chill out, Sora. _

_**Yeah, seriously. You're freaking over nothing. **_

Sora frowns, _Who _are_ you?_

**_Dude, really? You seriously still don't remember me? Yup, that settles it. We're all doomed._**

_Who?_

**_Everyone. You can't even remember me! _**

_I.. I do remember you._

**_Yeah? What's my name then, Sora?_**

_It's... _

"Sora? Sora?" Sophie was shaking Sora's shoulder.

Sora gasps and looks at her, "Uh, yeah? What?"

"Are you okay? You zoned out, Group's over."

He frowns, "I was zoned out that long?"

"Yes. Anyway, come on, it's time for your session with Dr. James." Sophie smiles and leads Sora back to Noctis' office.

She leaves Sora there and closes the door. Sora sits in front of the desk and Noctis looks at him, "It's nice to see you again. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay now," Sora replies, "It's good to be out of the ER."

"I'm glad to hear that." Noctis says, "Now, how about we talk about something I found out in your file."

"What?" Sora asks.

"I remember you mentioning once about a Nobody. How about we talk about him." Noctis says.

**_Say no._**

"How about we don't." Sora replies.

Noctis frowns, "I think we should."

**_No we shouldn't._**

"And I don't. Are we done?" Sora stands up.

"Sora, is there a reason you don't want to talk about him?" Noctis asks.

**_Yes, it isn't his business to know about me._**

"He says he doesn't want you to know. You have no reason to." Sora replies.

"So he speaks to you?" Noctis types on his computer.

_**Way to go, genius.**_

_Shut up._

"Yeah." Sora frowns, "What are you typing?"

"Just filling in a report. You hear voices." Noctis replies.

"No, I hear _one_ voice. I'm not crazy."

_Wait a minute! Ugh!_ Sora glares at the floor.

**_I say it again, way to go, genius. _**

_Shut up._

**_Make me._**

_You're annoying._

**_So are you!_**

_Just leave me alone._

**_No, it's too much fun to mess with you._**

_You're not helping here._

**_Never said that was my intention._**

_You're so annoying._

Noctis looks at Sora, "What are you thinking about?"

"Not thinking." Sora frowns again.

"Is he speaking to you?" Noctis asks.

"So what if he is?" Sora asks.

Noctis types some more on the computer and Sora looks around, "You got some new books."

"Glad you noticed." Noctis says.

**_Well to let him think you're crazy._**

_Leave me alone._

**_I will if you can answer one simple question._**

_Fine, what is it?_

**_What's my name, Sora?_**

Noctis turns to Sora, "Can you tell me your Nobody's name, Sora?"

Sora smiles, "Roxas."


	9. She Misses Him

Vanille sighs, "I hope he's gotten better.."

"I'm sure he has." hope smiles, sitting in the seat next to her in a taxi driving them to the hospital where Sora is currently staying.

"He wasn't the last time I saw him, he barely knew who I was." Vanille frowns, "I just want what's best for him, and I miss him. I want him to come home again. He's been locked up like that since he was fourteen, and he's almost seventeen now, and it's only gotten worse!"

"I know, but maybe they can fix him, and he'll get to go home again." Hope says.

"I hope so." she sighs, leaning against Hope.

They get to the institution and pay the taxi driver then they head inside. Inside they meet up with Fang and she smiles, "Nice to see you again, Vanille. Who's your friend?"

Vanille smiles, "Hey, Fang, and this is Hope."

Hope smiles, "Hi," and waves.

Fang nods, "Nice to meet you," then she turns to Vanille, "You're here to see Sora, right?"

Vanille nods, "Is he available right now?"

"Yeah, he should have about fifteen minutes before his session with Dr. James." Fang says, "I'll take you to him."

Fang turns and leads Vanille and Hope to the Group room where everyone is currently eating lunch. Fang walks over to Sora, "Sora, someone's here too see you."

Sora gets up, finishing his food, and follows Fang over to where Vanille and Hope are waiting. Vanille smiles and hugs Sora, "I missed you!"

Sora hugs her back, "Oh hey, Vanille.."

She lets go of him and smiles, "You actually remember me this time?"

He nods, "Yeah. I mean, you visited me at the ER a few days ago, and two weeks before that, so.. How can I forget?"

She giggles softly, "At least you remember."

"Yeah.." he looks at Hope, "Who's that?"

"Oh, this is my best friend Hope, you've met him when you where about ten or so. But it's been awhile since you've seen him, so I get why you don't recognize him." Vanille explains.

Sora frowns, "I don't remember ever meeting him."

"Not surprising with what you're going through." Hope says.

Sora shrugs, "I don't really know anymore. I think one thing, someone tells me another.. It's so confusing."

Vanille hugs him again, "I know, sweetie."

Sora frowns, but hugs her again, "Uh, right.."

She lets him go, "I really wish you could come home, we miss you at home."

"Who misses me?" Sora asks.

"Mom, Denzel, and I." Vanille replies.

"Who's Denzel?" Sora frowns.

"He's our younger brother." she says, "I have a picture, it was taken a few weeks ago."

"Oh, uh, okay. Show me." Sora says.

Vanille nods and pulls out her cell phone from her pocket and then shows him a picture of a thirteen-year-old Denzel. Sora stares at the picture and frowns, "I don't recognize him."

"Yeah, well, he was about nine or ten when you left, and you haven't seen him in three years, and there's your condition to think about, so I understand why you wouldn't remember him." Vanille explains.

Sora looks confused and he frowns, "Right.."

She nods, putting her phone away, "So, how have you been?"

"I've been okay, I guess. I made two friends." Sora says, "Aqua and Joshua."

"What are hey in for?" Hope asks.

Vanille scowls at him and smacks him playfully, "Hope, that's rude."

Sora chuckles softly, "No, it's fine, Joshua plays around like that too."

"So?" Hope asks.

"Oh, Aqua's like me, kind of, and Joshua, well, I can't explain him right. He'd have to explain it. Is that allowed?" Sora explains.

"I don't think so." Vanille says.

Sora shakes his head, "Anyway, it was nice to see you again, Vanille, and Hope, even though I _still_ have no idea who you are."

"You too, kid." Hope smiles.

"Come on, Hope, we gotta go." Vanille says.

Hope nods, "Okay."

Sora goes back to the Group room and Vanille and Hope say goodbye to Fang and then they leave the institution. Outside the taxi is still waiting. They get in and Vanille hands the driver more money, "Take us back home please."

"Sure thing, ma'am." the driver says, starting the car.

They get home soon after and Vanille goes inside her house and Hope leaves, heading for his place. Vanille sighs and goes up to her room. She lays on her bed and sighs, "Ugh, I sigh a lot.."

Someone knocks on her door and she sits up, "Come in, Denzel. I know it's you, Mom never knocks before coming in."

Denzel opens the door and smiles, "Right."

Vanille smiles, "You need something?"

"How'd things go with Sora?" he asks, sitting at Vanille's desk, turning the chair towards her. She shrugs, "It was fine, he actually remembered me, but he didn't remember Hope, not that I was surprised by that, but he didn't remember you either."

"Ah, I hope he gets better eventually." Denzel sighs, "It's not fair for him to have to stay there, away from all of us."

"I know." she frowns, "But Fang says he probably will never be normal again."

"That's sad.." Denzel frowns, "Next time you go see him, can I go?"

"I don't see why not." she smiles, "And I think he'd be glad to see you again."

"I would hope." Denzel smiles and gets up, "Well, dinner's ready, let's go."

"I'll be down in a minute." she says.

Denzel nods and leaves her room. Vanille stands and goes over to her desk, picking up a picture of Sora when he was five, and beside him is a seven-year-old Vanille. The two are hugging in the picture. Vanille smiles, "I miss you, little bro."

She puts the picture back on her desk and heads downstairs.


	10. Separation

"So, your sister visited you yesterday?" Joshua asks Sora at breakfast.

Sora nods, in the middle of chewing a mouthful of pancake. Aqua giggles at Sora and Sora quickly swallows, his face a little pink.

"Do you have anyone who visits you, Aqua?" Joshua asks.

Aqua shakes her head, "I don't belong to this world."

"Who does?" Joshua shrugs, "Anyway, Sora, your sister looked very nice."

"She is, can't say I really remember anything about her besides when I saw her here a few weeks ago.." Sora replies, sighing.

"That's got to be rough." Joshua says, leaning back slightly.

"What about you?" Aqua asks, "Do you have any family to visit you?"

"Nope." Joshua laughs, "No one likes me."

"That's a good thing?" Sora tilts his head, which made Joshua laugh more.

"It is when you're me." he shrugs, sighing, smiling to himself as he stares out a nearby window.

"I don't get it." Sora whines.

Joshua looks at him, "Just think of it this way, I have no friends, don't think I have any family, I'm not even sure who put me in here, so no one will come to visit. I don't mind this though, I've always been alone."

He looks away again and Sora looks at him sadly, "That's not true."

Joshua raises an eyebrow in his direction, "Come again?"

"You have friends," Sora states, "Me and Aqua are your friends."

Joshua smiles, "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Sora."

Sora smiles, "No problem."

**_You do know he doesn't really believe you, right?_**

_Ugh, can't you just leave or something? You're so negative.._

**_Nope. You're stuck with me, so deal. _**

_Come on, Roxas, can't you cut me some slack?_

**_Not in a million years._**

_Wow.. That's a long time._

**_Ugh, we're all doomed._**

_So you keep saying.. _

_**Because I'm right.**_

_No you're-_

"Sora? Sora." Aqua continues to shake Sora and he shakes his head and stares at her, "Uh.. Yes?"

"You spaced out again," she looks worried, "You okay?"

I"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, I just keep lapsing out is all.." Sora sighs,_ Thanks a lot, Roxas.._

_**I'm here all week.**_

_Funny._

**_I know, right?_**

Sora rolls his eyes and groans.

Aqua frowns, "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just have a headache." Sora replies.

**_Nice cover-up._**

_Just go away!_

**_Kind of can't. Idiot._**

_Take that back!_

**_Make me._**

_How?_

**_Wow, you really _are_ an idiot._**

_Hey, stop saying that!_

**_Make me?_**

_Ugh! You're impossible!_

_**And you're an idiot. Are we done?**_

"Sora, you dd it again." Aqua shakes him again and he blinks, looking at her, instead of past her.

"Woops?" he grins sheepishly and she sighs, smiling softly back.

Sora looks around and frowns, seeing he and Aqua are the only ones still in the room, besides Sophie, waiting to take them back to their room. Sora looks at Aqua, "How long?"

"Breakfast ended about ten minutes ago." she replies gently, "Hey, it wasn't as long as at Group. That's good, right?"

"Right.." he slumps back in his chair, _Why is this so hard? _

**_Because it isn't real._**

_What?_

**_You really don't know? _**

_Don't know what?_

**_It's simple, Sora, this place, it's all-_**

"Sora, come on, not again." Aqua shakes him again.

Sora blinks and groans, "What?"

"You lapsed again." Aqua sighs, releasing his shoulder.

"How long that time?" Sora closes his eyes.

"Only two minutes, but still." Aqua stands, "Come on, we should get back to our room."

"Yeah, yeah.." Sora gets up and stretches.

"Sora, can you wait a minute?" Fang asks, standing beside Sophie now.

Sora nods uneasily and stands in front of Fang as Sophie leads Aqua away.

Sora swallows, "Uh.. Yeah..?"

"Sora, Dr. James tells me you hear a voice?" she asks.

Sora nods slowly, "Yeah, why..?"

"We think this voice is causing your lapses, and that can become dangerous, per say, you were walking across the road and that voice speaks to you and you lapse, you could get hurt badly." she replies.

He looks confused, "But I'm stuck here, I'm safe.." _Kind of.. _

"I have agreed for Dr. James to give you a medication that will make the voice disappear." she says.

Sora gasps, "You can't do that! He's a part of me!"

"He doesn't exist, Sora." she replies.

Sora backs away from her, "You won't make him disappear, I won't let you!"

"Sora, calm down." she steps towards him and he darts for the door as quickly as he can.

Fang runs after him and grabs his arm, "Sora, calm down, stop running!"

"I can't let you make him disappear!" Sora yells, trying to pull away from her, but she quickly has both of his arms pinned behind his back, forcing him to his knees on the floor, "Sora, don't make this harder than it has to be."

"Let me go.." Sora says, tears swelling in his eyes.

"Sora, just calm down, this will be good for you." she tries to calm him.

"But what about Roxas?!" he cries, literally crying, "Don't make him disappear!"

"Roxas doesn't exist, Sora, it's just a condition, he isn't there, it's all in your head." she replies.

"No!" he cries, "No, that's not true!"

Noctis comes down the hall and sighs upon seeing them, "I guess he didn't take the news well."

"Not at all." Fang replies with a sigh, "He's convinced this 'Roxas' is real."

"As he is about everything." Noctis sighs and crouches down on one knee in front of Sora.

He frowns, "No use trying to give you the pill, you'd just spit it out. I'll be right back."

he gets up and leaves, heading back to his office, then he returns minutes later with a syringe and crouches down back beside Sora and stabs the needle into Sora's arm, causing him to yelp softly, then he groans and his eyes get heavy.

"There," Noctis takes the syringe out and stands, "that should stop the lapses and the voice, but it'll make him very out of it for a few days, I advise he stay in his room for that time period. Three days should do it."

Noctis leaves and Fang pulls Sora up and takes him back to his room then lays him in his bed and she leaves. After Sophie locks the door, Aqua gets up and goes over to Sora.

"Sora? Are you okay?" she asks.

"Tired... Lost... Roxas... Gone... Help..." Sora mumbles and turns on his side, going instantly to sleep.

Aqua sighs and lays on her bed and covers up, staring at the ceiling, and eventually she too went to sleep.


	11. Cope

Sora stays in his room, sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his knees to his chest, and his arms wrapped around his legs.

"Sora..?" Aqua asks softly, lightly touching Sora's shoulder.

He shudders lightly under her touch and won't look at her. He hasn't looked at anyone, he keeps his head down on his knees. Aqua sighs and moves away from him, sitting on her bed, staring at him sadly. She frowns to herself and pulls her charm from under her pillow, staring into it like it has all the answers, and for her, it did. She holds it close to her and closes her eyes.

She tries to reach Ventus again, but nothing comes up. She continues to try for a few minutes more, and then she stops, opening her eyes. She looks back at Sora, who hadn't moved. She sighs and stands, walking back over to him and she sits on his bed, beside him, "Sora?"

He doesn't answer her and she frowns, "Sora, please talk to me. It's been three days, you need to say something. At least get up and walk around. It's not healthy for you to shut yourself in like this."

Still Sora didn't move, didn't speak. Aqua didn't know what she was supposed to do, but she knew she had to get Sora's spirit back somehow. She stares down at her trinket and smiles softly, then she takes one of Sora's hands and places the blue glass star in his hand. He closes his hand around it and lifts his head, staring down at it, then he looks at Aqua, who is still smiling at him.

"What is this?" he asks.

"It's my Wayfinder. I made it as a good luck charm to keep me and my friends safe and connected. I had three, one for me, one for Terra, and one for Ventus. It always makes me happy, just to hold it, look at it. So I figured I'd let you hang onto it. It may make you feel better. These trinkets are suppose to be able to keep friends together and safe. I figured you'd like to hold onto it for awhile." she explains.

He stares at her in awe, "Thank you, Aqua.."

She continues to smile, "You're welcome. You can keep it for as long as you need it."

Sora looks at the charm and smiles softly, "This reminds me of the charm Kairi made with seashells.."

"You're friend made one of these?" Aqua asks.

"Not exactly like it, but it has a strong resemblance." Sora replies.

"That's pretty interesting." Aqua says.

Sora nods, "I miss her.."

"I'm sure you do. I miss my friends too." she says, patting his shoulder.

"Last time I saw her we had just came in contact with her again after two years.. She had came to find us.. I have to save her. And Riku's counting on me too." Sora says, closing his eyes, "I can't let them down, not again."

"Again?" she tilts her head.

"Two years ago I had lost my best friend to the darkness, and I almost cost Kairi her heart. I saved Kairi, but lost Riku. I kept looking for him, and when I finally found him he had lost himself.. I have to help him be himself again. I can't let him down this time." Sora explains.

"I have fear I may be losing a friend to the darkness as well. Terra's been tricked, I know it, but he doesn't.. He won't listen. And Ven.. He just wants to grow up too fast. He sin't ready for the things he'll have to face, and I'm afraid I may lose him." Aqua replies, "See, Sora? We're the same. We want the same things: Our friends' safety."

He nods slowly, "You're right."

She sighs and leans back, "If only I could find my way out of here, I could go save them."

"I'd like that too. Everyone's counting on me. I have to be there to help." Sora says, staring down at the star, "I'll do anything to keep them safe."

Aqua smiles at him, "And that's why you're the one that will save them. Anyone can call themselves a friend. But a true friend will be willing to sacrifice everything, even themselves, for the safety of their friends."

He smiles back, "Thanks, Aqua."

She gets off the bed and turns to him, "No problem. What are friends for, if not for building up their other friends' self esteem?"

Sora laughs, "Right.."

Her smile softens, "Can I ask you something?"

He shrugs, "Sure."

"Who's Roxas? You've never told me who he was, but you've mentioned him a few times." she says.

"Roxas is.. My other half. He's my Nobody. He resided in my heart, he used to speak to me, but now he's gone. I feel..empty." Sora explains.

Aqua frowns, "I'm sorry. I didn't know.."

He sighs, "It's okay."

She looks at him, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah.." he closes his eyes, "I'll figure out how to get him back."

"That's good." she smiles softly again, "I'll even help if I can."

He smiles, wiping his face, "Thanks, Aqua. That means a lot."

She nods and sits on her bed, staring out the window, "Always here to help."

Sophie opens the door, "Sora? Dr. James would like to see you."

Sora frowns, "I don't want to see him."

"Sora, I've let you skip seeing anyone for the past three days, You need to get back on schedule." she sighs, putting a hand on her hip.

Sora stands, "Fine.."

She nods and leads Sora from the room and back to Noctis' office. Sora goes into the room and sits down, crossing his arms and glaring at Noctis. Noctis looks at him, "It seems you've returned to normal."

"I hate you." Sora says plainly.

Noctis frowns, "You'll get over it."

"Hardly." Sora looks away from him, _I'll never forgive you for making Roxas disappear._


	12. The Hidden Meaning

Sora walks back to his room and Aqua ins't there and he sighs and lays on his bed as Sophie locks the door, as she always does. He looks out the window and his eyes soften. He sits up and pulls Aqua's Wayfinder from his pocket and stares at it.

"Kairi.." he breathes, "I'll find you again. That's a promise."

He smiles to himself and puts the trinket back in his pocket and lays back down, staring out the window again, "Is it raining there too?"

He closes his eyes, suddenly tired. He lets himself fall asleep.

* * *

_"Huh?" Sora looks around but everything is dark, "Where am I?"_

_He walks forward slowly while looking around, and he calls, "Hello, is anyone here?" _

_At first, no one answered his call, and so he waited, while walking forward still. Suddenly the darkness moves and disappears, and Sora finds himself on Destiny Islands once again. He gasps, looking around as he recognizes his home world. He then begins looking for Kairi and Riku. At first, not seeing them, he starts to fear they aren't here, but then he hears a voice._

_"It's about time we found you, lazy bum."_

_Sora gasps and turns around, seeing Riku, the way he knows him after the blast Ansem the Wise created._

_"Riku!" he gasps, smiling, "You're okay!"_

_"Listen, Sora, wherever you are, you need to come back, things aren't getting any better." Riku says._

_"I'm trying, I don't know how, I can't even remember how I got there!" Sora says._

_"Figure it out. Before everything you know is gone." Riku says, then the world around them starts to go dark and break apart._

_Sora cries, "No, not again!"_

_"You must find your path, Sora. It's the only way to save yourself." Riku says, then he disappears too._

_"Riku, no, don't go!" Sora reaches out for him but he's gone, and then Sora falls into the ocean, his Islands no longer being there._

* * *

Sora gasps and opens his eyes. He sits up and shivers, "What did he mean?"

Sora pulls the trinket from his pocket and stares at it for answers, "What did he want me to figure out? What path am I supposed to follow? I thought I was on the right path..."

"Sora?" Aqua sits up in her bed, "You okay?"

He gasps, looking her way, "Aqua! Sorry.. Didn't' mean to wake you.."

"No, it's fine. Did you have a bad dream?" she asks.

"Sort of.." Sora sighs.

She sits up completely on her bed, "Tell me about it."

She smiles softly at him and he sighs, telling her everything from his dream. She frowns softly and he asks, "What do you think it means? I can't figure it out."

"Hm, I'm not sure. I never have dreams like this, well, actually I do, but it never has any hidden messages, just the same dream about a battle and Ven..." she sighs, shaking her head, "We'll figure this out, okay?"

"Okay.." he says, stifling a yawn.

She giggles, "Go back to sleep, Sora." and she lays back down.

He sighs and puts the Wayfinder back in his pocket and lays back down.

* * *

The next day Sora spent most of his time thinking about his dream, even during Group he wasn't paying attention and Fang noticed this. Aftetr Group ended she approaches him, "Sora? Are you lapsing again?"

She frowns and he shakes his head, "No, just thinking."

"Have you lapsed since a few days ago?" she asks.

He frowns, "No." _She's not hearing me. _

"Oh, well good," she sits beside him, "So what are you thinking about?"

"A dream I had last night." he replies, looking out the window, _Like I'd actually tell you, you want to separate me from my friends and life. _

"What did you dream about?" she asks.

_Not telling._ He just sighs and continues to stare outside, "You know, it's been raining an awfully long time.."

She looks out the window as well, "Hm, so it has."

He nods, "I used to hate the rain, but now I'm just so used to seeing it, I'm beginning to like it, a little."

"Well that's good," Fang says, "Change is always good. Dwelling on the past gets you nowhere. Only moving forward, can you really understand the world around you."

"Worlds." he says plainly.

"What?" she blinks.

"Worlds," he says, "There are many worlds around us. Not just one. Each star in the sky is a different respected world."

She sighs, "We're back on this again."

"It's true though," he turns to her, "You'd see it too if you could believe past this world's perspective beliefs."

Fang frowns, "That's enough, Sora. Let's get you back to your room, and tomorrow actually pay attention in Group. Got it?"

"Got it." he lets her lead him back to his room.

* * *

"She thinks I'm even more crazy now than she had before." Sora sighs.

"Maybe she just doesn't want to see what we do." Aqua says, "I've seen people do it before. They're too comfortable in their spaces they refuse to see the others around them. Happens all the time."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Sora sighs.

Aqua smiles, "I usually am."

"Hey, Aqua?" Sora looks at her and she tilts her head slightly, "Yes?"

"Where do you suppose Joshua's from? I mean, we know why he's here, sort of, but what world did he come from?" Sora asks.

Aqua blinks, Hm, you know, Sora, I really don't know. Have you tried asking him?" she replies.

"I have, he just avoided my question by asking me stuff about Destiny Islands, and my friends." Sora states.

"Then it's obvious he doesn't want to remember where he';s from, or let other people know. You should just leave him to his privacy. He likes it better that way, being somewhat mysterious." Aqua replies.

Sora nods, "You're right. Man, he kind of reminds me of Riku a little."

"Just a little?" she giggles.

He laughs, "Hey, you don't even know Riku!"

She sighs, still giggling slightly, "No, I don't. But I'd like to."

Sora smiles, "Maybe you can meet him sometime, if we get out of here."

She sighs, smiling, "I'd like that."


	13. Possibility

"Hey, Aqua, have you seen Joshua? He wasn't at breakfast or lunch." Sora asks Aqua at Group.

She frowns, "No, I haven't seen him."

"Where could he be?" he asks.

"Maybe he's in a private session. I've had private session that took all day before." Aqua suggests.

Sora shrugs, "Could be."

He then stares out the window and frowns, "It's still raining. Won't it ever stop?"

She looks at the window too, "Huh, I'm not sure. I guess I've gotten so used to it, I just didn't notice it hadn't stopped."

"Yeah.." he sighs and leans back in his chair.

Fang comes into the room and smiles, "Alright, let's get Group started."

Reno rolls his eyes, "Oh, joy."

Fang frowns but continues, "Would anyone like to announce their status?" She looks around and no one speaks up and she sighs, "Anyone at all?" Still no one answers her and she frowns, "Guess I'll have to pick then." She looks around turns to Reno, "You can start."

Reno rolls his eyes, "Not much progress has been made. I still like to burn things."

"Has it gotten better in any way?" she asks.

He shrugs, "I guess I don't burn things..as often. So that's a maybe."

She sighs and nods, "That's good enough," then she turns to Aria, "You next, dear?"

Aria sits up straight, "I still speak to water."

"Does it still speak back to you?" Fang asks.

Aria shrugs, "Sometimes it does."

"So a little bit of progress has been made. That's not doing too bad." Fang nods.

Aria shrugs, "Whatever."

Fang then turns to Leila, "Leila?"

"I've stopped stealing things for my treasure chest." Leila says plainly.

Fang nods, "Well that's good, considering thievery is punishable by law. Good work."

Leila smiles and Fang then speaks to Darryl, "How about you?"

Darryl shrugs, "Still a mermaid."

"Any progress on reality check?" Fang asks.

"Nope. Still a mermaid." Darryl replies.

Fang sighs, "Next," and turns to Luneth, "Any progress on your end?"

Luneth shrugs, "Not sure what you mean."

"Have you started to believe you aren't really from the moon?" Fang asks.

Luneth shrugs again, "Not exactly. It makes sense that I'm not, I guess, but I still believe hardheartedly in my beliefs."

Fang nods, "Progress will be made soon, I hope."

He shrugs again and Fang looks around and says, "Refia?"

Refia smiles, "I've made some progress, I believe. Reality Check has really helped. I've started coming to terms that Affiliates might be just imaginary. Maybe."

Fang nods, "That's good news. You will continue with Reality Check."

Sora frowns, "What's Reality Check?"

Aqua tilts her head slightly, "I don't know, I've never been through it."

Fang then turns to Ingus, "You next, dear."

Ingus just looks at her, but he doesn't speak. Fang sighs, "Has progress been made? Do you still believe you're some kind of shadow?"

Ingus nods slowly and Fang sighs, "No progress made with him."

Sora looks at Ingus, "Why doesn't he ever talk?"

"I'm not sure. He talked when I first got here, but he hasn't talked in a few months." Aqua replies.

Sora frowns and Fang turns to him, "Any progress made with you, Sora?"

Sora frowns, then he shrugs, "Probably not. I still believe I belong on a different world with my friends, and I _will_ get back to them."

Fang frowns and she says to Sophie, "Remind me to set him up for Reality Check."

Sophie nods and writes on a clipboard. Sora frowns, "What's Reality Check? You plan to wipe my mind of my friends and adventures?"

Fang sighs, "Those things aren't real, Sora. How can we cure you if you refuse to see the truth?"

Sora growls, "I see the truth just fine."

Aqua looks at him and he looks away from Fang, it wasn't hard to see he was angry with the instructor. Fang sighs, "Aqua? Any progress with you?"

Aqua shrugs, "Not really. I still believe the same as I had when I first came here."

She frowns, not really remembering how she got here. Fang nods slowly, "You will undergo Reality Check as well. I'll see when we can get you a session."

Sora suddenly gasps, "That must be where Joshua went!"

Fang nods, "Yes, Joshua is undergoing Reality Check, and will for the next couple days. Group dismissed. Get cleaned up, we'll gather you all for dinner in a few hours."

Everyone began to file out and Sora frowns as he passes Fang. He and Aqua go back to their room and Sora's still frowning.

"Sora?" Aqua asks, "Is something wrong?"

"This Reality Check thing. I don't like it." Sora replies.

Aqua sighs, "Me either, but what are we supposed to do?"

"Fight it. Don't let it do whatever it's made to do to us. Keep our beliefs safely in our hearts where nothing can touch it." Sora replies.

"Sounds like a plan, but that may be harder said then done." Aqua says.

Sora frowns and lays down, "I know."

Aqua stays sitting up on her bed and she tilts her head slightly, looking lost in thought. Sora looks at her, "Aqua? Something the matter?"

She blinks, "Huh?" and looks at him.

He sits up, "You spaced out for a second. You okay?"

She nods, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"What about?" Sora asks.

She shrugs, looking away, "Just my friends."

"Oh, yeah, Terra and Ven, right?" Sora asks.

She nods, "They need me."

Sora nods, "Friends will always need one another. A good friend of mine taught me that."

She looks at him, "Riku?"

"Actually, it was King Mickey." Sora replies.

Aqua blinks, "You've met the King?"

Sora nods, looking confused, "Have you?"

"I have.." she says, looking stunned.

Sora smiles, "So if we've both met him, our lives have to be real!"

She smiles too, "Yeah."


	14. Reality Check Stage One: Part One

Sora wakes up and frowns, seeing Aqua's not in the room. He sighs and sits up, "Guess I'm alone for awhile.."

He yawns and rubs his eyes, then he looks out the window and smiles slightly, "The rain's stopped."

He gets off the bed and goes over to the window, staring outside. He sighs and turns away from the window, "I have to get out of here."

He walks back to his bed and sits on it, looking at the clock. He frowns, _It's Breakfast time, why hasn't Sophie come get me yet?_ He goes over to the door and tries it, but it's still locked. He frowns and stares out the small window on the door, trying to see if he can find and get anyone's attention to let him out. It was strange, he couldn't see anyone out in the hall, or even in the small office across from him. There's always someone in there.

"Where is everyone?" he mutters to himself.

He continues to try and be able to see someone but no one is around. He tries to open the door again, but it's still locked. He frowns, staring down at the doorknob, turning it furiously, but it still won't open. He gasps softly, eyes widening as he hears scratching against the door. He slowly lifts his head and looks out the door window. Almost immediately he backs away from the door.

"Heartless!" he yells, backing away.

At the door is a tall shadow creature, and it's scratching at the door, trying to get inside. It's big yellow glowing eyes lock on too Sora and the monster scratches at the door harder than before. Sora yells and backs into his bed, "What is this?!"

He gasps and turns around, seeing more shadows outside the window, cracking the glass with their claws. The door is shot open and Sora turns back in horror as the monster walks into the room. Sora screams and backs away from the shadow and it moves towards him. The window breaks and more shadows move into the room and Sora gets up onto his bed, trying to stay away from the monsters.

This didn't help his situation, the monsters surrounded him and climbed onto the bed after him. They attacked him and he screams. Then he wakes up on his bed in the hospital again. He sits up wearily and looks around. The room is lit up from the morning sun, and Aqua's laying asleep in her bed still. He sighs, calming down, "It was just a dream.."

He sighs and lays back down, still a little shaken up, "What kind of dream was that..?"

He turns and looks at Aqua and he frowns, _She's always up early, why hasn't she woken up yet?_ He sits up, looking slightly worried, "Aqua?"

Aqua stirs and open her eyes and she sits up. He smiles, "Sleepy, huh?"

She doesn't respond, instead her eyes widen and darkness covers her as her heart leaves her body. Sora screams, watching his friend turn into a Heartless right before his very eyes. Sora jumps out of the bed as the Heartless turns and looks at Sora. Sora shakes his head, "This can't be happening! It can't be!"

The monster lunges for him and he runs for the door, but it won't open. He hits the door, "Sophie! Let me out! Please, let me out!"

He turns towards the monster staring at him and he gasps, "My Keyblade!"

He tries to summon his Keyblade but it won't materialize, not a single sign of it appears for Sora. He gasps and dashes to the left as the monster lunges again. He moves away from the monster, heading for the back of the room. He runs to the window, trying to get out of the room. He tries to open the window and he gasps as more monsters appear outside the window.

Sora screams and backs away from he window, and he backs right into the monster. It grabs him, wrapping its arms around him. He screams and tries to get away, but he can't. the window breaks and more monsters fill the room. They attack him, stabbing their claws into his chest. He wakes up in his bed again and he screams, "No! No more!"

He grips his head, "Make it stop!"

_"Sora! Sora, calm down!"_

"Kairi..?" he whimpers, closing his eyes.

_"Afraid not.."_

He opens his eyes and he's inside an office. Sophie is standing in front of him, she looks worried. She then moves and unstraps a helmet from Sora's head. Sora turns around, looking confused, seeing a machine that resembles a computer but it's too big and it has too many screens on it. He frowns, looking around. He sees Joshua, Aria, and Ingus wearing the helmets too, and they appear asleep. He looks past Sophie and sees Noctis sitting at a desk, typing on his computer.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Sophie asks, bringing his attention back to her.

He continues to frown, "That was Reality Check wasn't it?"

She nods, "Yeah, don't you remember last night?"

He shakes his head, "I remember eating dinner, but that's it."

"After dinner we took you, Aria, and Ingus to this office, Joshua was already here. We asked you if you three were okay with undergoing Reality Check and you all agreed." Sophie explains, then she sighs, turning to Noctis, "I think his simulation was too extreme, Dr. James."

Noctis looks at her, "Hardly. Ingus' is worse than his and Ingus hasn't freak out so bad he broke the simulation."

Sophie frowns, "I told you Sora's fragile."

"I am not." Sora frowns, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Noctis looks back at his computer, "It doesn't matter. Set the simulation back up. We're running the test again."


	15. Reality Check Stage One: Part Two

Sora sits in the Group, staring angrily at the floor. No one was really talking this time. Almost everyone but Aqua had already began to undertake Reality Check, and Joshua wasn't back yet, no one's even seen him. That unsettled Sora, he was worried for his friend. If his Reality Check was so horrid, what are the others like? What will Aqua's be like? He didn't want to think about it. He knew it would hurt her in some way, and he didn't want that to happen.

The Group itself was full except for three people: Joshua, Reno, and Aria. He figured they were in Reality Check still, or just now, either way, their absence was expected. Fang was speaking, but Sora wasn't really listening, he didn't want to. He just wanted to be alone in his thoughts to hate this world and his life as of right now. He just stares angrily at the floor and think of ways he could try to escape.

He had many outcomes, hardly any of them good. He knew if he tried to escape they'd hurt him. He heard Reno talk about it once when Fang left to sign in a new patient. Strange, Sora hasn't even seen a new patient, and this was weeks ago. Maybe they're keeping him or her in the Reality Check, skip all the stupid stages Sora and the others have to go through.

Still, what Reno said scared him. He had escaped, made it half way to the gate when they caught him. They then brought him to a strange room. Reno had said something else about what happened in that room, but Sora couldn't remember it. And then his thoughts wee interrupted.

"Sora?" Fang was standing right in front of him.

_How did I not notice her standing there?_ Sora looks up at her, "What?"

"How has Reality Check been working for you? Any progress?" she replies with a question.

Sora frowns, "Not really. I hate it, all it does is make me feel like I'm going to die, over and over."

Fang sighs, "Has any one else made progress?"

Someone answered, but Sora wasn't paying attention anymore. He sighs softly, leaning back in his chair and turns to staring up at the ceiling, at the bright lights. He turns his head as a hand is rested on his arm. It was Aqua. She smiles softly, reassuringly, at him. He gives back the same smile. She moves her hand and looks back towards the person speaking to Fang, whom Sora still wasn't bothering to listen to or identify.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Aqua, Reality Check is awful, simply evil! Don't let them use it on you." Sora says, sitting on his bed.

Aqua laughs softly, "What am I supposed to do? Try to run? They'd catch me before I even made it outside."

He frowns, "Reno said something like that before.."

She sighs, "Yeah, I've heard him tell that story quite a few times. He usually tells it to scare the others."

He looks at her, "But is it true? About the room and what happens in there?"

She frowns, looking haunted for a second. Sora gasps, "You've been there...?"

She nods and sighs,laying down, "Yeah, it's true. But don't worry about it, just pretend to give them what they want, they'll leave you alone. Just tell them you're starting to believe your old life isn't true and they'll leave you alone for awhile. Give them what they want and you'll get some freedom."

"How do you know all this?" Sora asks.

"Ingus." she replies.

"Ingus told you this?" Sora asked.

She nods, "Awhile back, before he decided to go mute, he told me the only way to survive is to pretend to give in. It's like acting, he said."

He frowns, "You can't be serious."

"I've never done it, it doesn't sit well with me, but if Reality Check is as bad as you say it is, I'll try it. If it will only get me out of it quicker." she replies.

He blinks, "Oh.."

She nods, frowning, "When do you go back for Reality Check?"

He sighs, laying down, "Tomorrow after breakfast.. I'm scared.. I don't want to go through that again. Surely, it will be different this time, right?"

He looks at her and she replies, "We can only hope."

He frowns, turning over, "right.."

She sighs, "I'm sorry, Sora.."

He shakes his head, "Don't be."

She stares at him sadly, _There has to be something I can do for him. He'll break eventually.. _She turns away from him and tries to sleep.

* * *

"Sora, wake up. Wake up you lazy bum." her voice giggled.

Sora opens his eyes and finds himself on the islands, and Kairi standing over him, smiling, "'Bout time you got up."

She giggles and he gasps, "Kairi! Tell me I'm not dreaming!"

She giggles, "I sure hope not, it took for ever to wake you up."

He sits up, smiling, "Kairi, you're okay!"

She tilts her head, "Why wouldn't I be? I have you to protect me. Right?"

He smiles, "Right."

Suddenly the sunny sky is stained black and Sora screams, "No!"

Kairi looks at the sky, then she looks at Sora, "You lied to me."

She disappears and Sora screams, looking around as the Heartless appear, and a dark ball of darkness appears above him.

"No! Bring her back!" he cries.

The Heartless attack him and he's consumed.

* * *

Sora opens his eyes, gasping for air.

"Sora? Noctis, I told you you went too far! You're going to give him a heart attack!" Sophie glares at Noctis.

Noctis doesn't even look at her, he continues typing, "I know what I'm doing. He'll break sooner or later. The process is working, just give it time. You can let him go to his room now. We'll work with him more after a few days, Aqua's coming in tomorrow."

Sophie frowns and takes Sora back to his room.


	16. Reality Check Stage One: Part Three

Aqua walks down a hallway and meets up with Noctis and he ushers her into a room and she looks around to see the room is full of cots but only twp are being used, which is Reno and Aria.

Aqua turns to Noctis, "Where's Joshua?"

"That isn't important. Lay on one of those beds while I set up reality Check." Noctis replies, going over to his computer.

Aqua frowns but lays on a bed and looks over at Reno and Aria, her frown deepens, _What are you two seeing there? _She looks up at the ceiling, she squints at the blinding lights. She closes her eyes and sighs softly, _What should I expect? Will it be like Sora's? No, they wouldn't treat our problems the same, even if they are similar in many ways. _She opens her eyes and glances at Noctis, he glances back at her, "Something you want to say?"

"Where's Joshua?" she repeats.

Noctis sighs, "Why does it matter?"

"Because he's my friend. Now, where is he?" she asks.

Noctis frowns, "That really ins't any business of yours."

She sits up, "It is my business, he's my friend!"

"You hardly know him. You can't be friends with someone you don't know." Noctis replies.

"Yes, I can," Aqua was getting annoyed and angry at Noctis' words, "Now I see why everyone hates you."

"They can hate me all they want. As long as my job gets done, I could care less." Noctis sighs.

She frowns, "You're a strange person."

He stands from his computer and walks over to her, "I've seen stranger."

He motions for Aqua to lay back, and she does. Noctis reaches behind her cot and pulls a helmet out and has her put it on. She does so with a frown, "What's this for?"

"Reality Check." he replies, going back to his computer, "You'll be falling asleep in a few minutes. Try to relax."

* * *

When Aqua opens her eyes she's in the middle of a wasted battle field. Keyblades lie everywhere. She gasps, looking around, recognizing this place from her dream, which now seems so far away. She frowns, knowing something isn't right, but not sure what's off about this place.

"There's no one here." she says, her voice seeming to echo louder than it should.

Everything is silent, not even the wind is blowing, yet, she feels cool in this dead wasteland. Then she gets a deadly chill running down her spine, almost as if she's freezing over. She gasps as sharp wind blows across her face, and sounds of keyblades clashing can be heard within the near distance. She turns towards the sounds of battle and finds Terra and Vanitas there. She looks above her and finds Xehanort there, and to her fears, Ventus.

"_Ven!_" she cries, staring up at his broken helmet, seeing clearly into the one blue eye that's showing.

She watches in horror as Ventus is frozen and dropped. She yells and runs over to try and save him. She hears Terra call her name from afar, but she doesn't respond, her only thoughts of to save Ventus before it's too late. She catches her friend and stares into his frozen face, "Ven..."

"Is this what you wanted, Aqua?"

She gasps and stares up as Xehanort addresses her, "What do you mean?!"

"This is what you wanted isn't it? To try and keep them both within your grasp? Now look what's become of it." he says.

She shakes her head, "No! You're wrong, Xehanort!"

"Am I?" he chuckles, "Take a look around you."

She looks back at Ventus, she cries and dares a glance at Terra. He's lying face down on the ground. She gasps and screams up at Xehanort, "This sin't my doping! It's yours!"

He laughs, "You can't believe otherwise, can you? If you just realize the truth, this could have been avoided. Your friends would still be alive."

She looks back at Ven and continues to cry, "This _is not_ happening.. It _can't_ be happening," She screams, "_It can't!_"

* * *

Aqua wakes with a gasp, her vision is blurry, so she bl;inks rapidly to clear it. Someone's calling her name, but she can't tell who it is. She blink some more and feels hot tears slide down her face. She moves her arm and rests it across her eyes and whispers, "Terra... Ven..."

"Those people are not real."

She removes her arm from her face and openly glares at Noctis, "Yes, they are."

"Hardly." he replies, typing, as he usually is whenever she sees him, which is often.

She sits up, taking the helmet off, "That's Reality Check, then..?"

"It is." he says, his expression unreadable.

She frowns and gets off the bed, standing unsteadily "Can I go back to my room now?"

He nods, "It's dinner time, you can meet the other patients in there as usual."

"When do I come back for more...treatment?" she asks, hissing the last word.

Noctis shrugs, "I'll keep you posted.

She frowns and storms out of the room. She finds Sora and takes her seat next to him. He turns to her, "How was it?"

She sighs, shaking her head, "Horrid. Simply horrid."

Sora nods, "Told you.."

"So, when are you expected to go back?" Aqua asks.

Sora shrugs, "Dr. James says he'll keep me posted."

Aqua sighs, "Me too. Hey, Sora?"

"Hm?" he looks up at her.

"Did Noctis tell you where Joshua was?"

Sora shakes his head, "No. I asked and he ignored me completely. You?"

"Not a thing. Told me I can't be friends with him because I hardly know him." she replies.

"That's stupid!" Sora frowns, "Anyway... I hope he's okay..."

She nods, eating the food given to her, "Me too."

Sora stares up at the ceiling, "I want to go home.."

"To your sister?" Aqua glances at him.

He shakes his head, "To my Islands."


	17. Join Me For a Run

Three days had passed since Aqua's Reality Check. Things were going as they normally did, and it seemed everyone was back for Group that night. That is, all but Joshua. Sora frowns, "Joshua's still not here."

Aqua frowns as well, "Where could he be? Why hasn't he come back yet?"

"I'm not sure. But, he'll come back soon, right?" Sora sighs, "He can't be gone forever."

She nods, "Right."

Sora couldn't care enough to listen to the group discussions, his mind was elsewhere. It was on Riku, and on Kairi, and all his friends all over the worlds, and then his thoughts venture to Joshua. That lazy smile he always had. Guarded eyes and that lay back attitude he showed. Something about the way Joshua watched everyone struck Sora, and he frowns, _Joshua's been hiding something, I know it. _

He sighs and leans back, staring out the window again. He squints, trying to make sense of the image he was seeing out there. Then he gasps, standing. Fang blinks, "Sora?"

Sora gasps, "Joshua!"

Everyone turns to the window, where Joshua is outside, running for the front gate. The rest was all a haze to Sora. Lights flashing, sirens blaring. Nurses running around, directing patients back to their rooms. _They're going to catch him!_ Sora realizes. He then dashes for the window and quickly shoves it open, diving outside into the rain.

"Sora?!" Aqua gasps, "What are you doing?!"

Sora didn't respond, he didn't think. He just ran as fast as he could, trying to catch up to his friend, who just reached the gate. Sora finally makes it over to Joshua, who just then gets the gate unlocked with a small pocket knife. Sora gasps, "How did you get that?!"

Joshua's eyes narrow at Sora, then he takes off running into the forest beyond. Sora gasps, "Joshua?! Wait!" and runs after him. It takes Sora a few minutes to catch up to Joshua. Hearing the pursuers coming behind them, Sora glances back in panic, _What am I doing? Am i really running away? Why did I do this? _

"Joshua," Sora pants, "What are..you doing?"

"Running," Joshua replies, "Duh.."

"Why are you running?" Sora asks.

"I'll answer your questions later, just run!" Joshua replies, grabbing Sora's arm, tugging him along as he picks up speed, cutting into a different path along the woods, trying to lose their pursuers.

* * *

Joshua finally stops to rest and Sora collapses into the frosted dirt, getting the knees of his white pants dirty. Joshua looks down at him, his eyes unreadable, "Why did you follow me, Sora?"

"I wanted to help... If they caught you... They would have..." Sora couldn't keep his breath long enough to finish the sentence.

Yet, Joshua nods, "I know what they would do. But I couldn't stay there anymore. I couldn't let them rip my soul out with their damned Reality Check."

Sora gasps, "Rip out your soul?"

"That's right," Joshua crouches down beside Sora, "Their little mind tricks were ripping me apart. I had to get out, I couldn't stand it anymore. I won't go back."

Sora didn't know what to say, he knew a simple "I'm sorry" wouldn't do anything for Joshua. Joshua glances at him, then smiles softly, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Sora shakes his head and stands slowly, "No, I just.."

Joshua stands as well, "What is it? Sora?"

Sora shakes his head again, "Nothing."

"No, what is it?" Joshua presses.

"I can hear Roxas again." Sora says.

Joshua blinks, "Who?"

"He's a friend." Sora replies.

"What's he saying to you?" Joshua asks.

"Well, right now, nothing. But I heard him while we were running. It surprised me." Sora reveals.

"That so?" Joshua tilts his head, "Interesting."

Sora frowns, "They've been giving me a pill to silence Roxas, but I didn't take it today. Maybe that's why..."

Joshua continues to stare at Sora, then he suddenly gasps, "We have to keep moving, they'll find us in no time if we stay here."

Sora nods and follows Joshua further into the forest. They weren't sure how long they had been running, or even how far, but the sun was way past set, and the night had claimed the earth hours before they came to a stop. It was Sora who made the choice to stop. He plants his feet in the soft earth and pulls back on Joshua's arm, since Joshua was still pulling him along. Joshua stopped and looks at Sora with an eyebrow raised.

"We can't go running about blindly in the dark." Sora says, shivering lightly, wrapping his arms around himself.

Joshua seemed immune to the growing frost coating the ground in tiny ice crystals. Sora shivers again and looks up at the sky. Not a star shone, the sky covered in heavy grey clouds. Grey as they were, they were no contrast to the black sky. Sora and Joshua could hardly see anything around them anymore. Joshua shrugs, "I guess you're right. But we can't stay out in the open for the night. We need to find shelter."

Sora liked the idea of shelter, but how much farther until they reached it? Sora didn't like having to wander around in the darkness of night, not even with someone like Joshua at his side. Sora wasn't afraid of the dark, but what would lie beneath its shadows cast on lazy eyes.

"How much farther? Running around out here in the dark won't do us any good. We'd be going in circles." Sora states.

Joshua frowns, "Also right. But don't worry, I know where I'm going."

_How could he possibly know that?_ Sora thought.

**_Maybe he's trapping you. It wouldn't be the first time you've followed a "friend" without a moment's notice, then ended up needing rescued._**

_Roxas! You startled me.._

**_Oops._**

_What do you want anyway?_

**_I want to warn you._**

_Warn me about what?_

**_That you can't trust the people you've met here, in this.. Place._**

_Can't trust them? Why not?_

**_Because this place is cruel. These people only care about themselves, they're not self sacrificing like you and the others from your home world. These people here would rather tear you apart before they'd try to do the things you do to save people._**

_How do you know that?_

**_I've been watching. Just because you couldn't keep contact with me, doesn't mean I went away. That's sort of impossible, idiot._**

_Ugh, please don't start calling me an idiot again._

**_Stop acting like__ one._**

Joshua shakes Sora's shoulder, which jolts Sora back tot heir situation, "Uh, what?"

"While you were standing there mumbling to yourself, I found the cabin, come on." Joshua says, grinning.

"Cabin?" Sora asks, "What cabin?"

Joshua's grin widens, "You'll see," and he grabs Sora's arm and starts leading him off again.

_**Sora, none of it was-**_

_Huh? Roxas? Roxas?_

* * *

"None of it was what, Roxas?" Sora mutters, sitting on top of the roof of the cabin, staring out at the rising sun.

He sighs, "What were you trying to tell me?"

He watched the rays of sunlight cast glitter upon the night's ice crystals and it was beautiful, "What am I still missing?"

Then he sighs, drawing his knees to his chest, "What a joke.. Where did we think we could go...?"


	18. It's The End Just Listen

**A/N: This is the last chapter, so enjoy and review kindly!**

* * *

Joshua finds Sora on the roof and frowns, "Sora, what are you doing up here? It's freezing, come inside."

"I'm thinking," Sora replies, "I feel like I've missed something. But I can't figure out what."

Joshua frowns, sitting beside Sora, "You're sad about something."

"A little.." Sora sighs, "I just want to go back to my friends."

"I didn't have any friends, before I met you and Aqua. I wonder how she's taking our absence." Joshua replies.

Sora looks at him, "do you think she'll be okay?"

"Why wouldn't she?" Joshua shrugs, "Aqua's a tough girl, she can handle herself just fine."

Sora nods, "Right."

He then sighs and stares up into the morning light. Joshua watches Sora curiously, then he says, "Well, I'm going to go find some berries or something to eat, I'll be back soon."

"I won't wait up." Sora murmurs.

Joshua frowns, but nonetheless leaves. Sora turns and watches his friend leave, reminded of Riku. He sighs and stares down at his feet, his thin white slippers soaked. He pulls his legs closer to himself, shivering. "I'll get frost bite soon if I don't move.."

He sighs and stands, going inside. He then leaves the cabin, looking around at the frost glittering forest. He walks on into it, looking around as he does so. He sighs, trailing his fingers across the frost bitten trees. A light shiver runs through him as he does but he ignores it, continuing on. He ends up at a cliff and leans forward slightly, peering over it.

He tilts his head, "Wow.. Long drop.."

He leans back, turning from the cliff and turns back to the trees, plunging deeper into the forest. _Riku... Kairi... How can I come back to you? _He sighs, dropping to his knees, "I have to find a way."

"Sora? Sora!"

Sora looks up, "Kairi?!"

But to his dismay, it was Vanille that was calling his hand as she ran towards him. She drops down beside him and wraps her arms around him, "Sora! The hospital called and said you'd escaped! They gave up looking for you! I was so worried!"

Sora blinks, "They... Gave up?"

She pulls back, her hands lingering on his shoulder, and she nods. He blinks, "Joshua's out here too. Are they looking for him?"

She shakes her head, her eyes soft, "they gave up on the _both _of you."

Sora blinks again, "Someone needs to take him home."

"I heard he didn't have family.." she speaks softly.

Sora looks at her, "Everyone has a family. Everyone."

She nods, smiling softly, "Yeah, now let's take you home to yours. No use taking you back to the hospital."

He shakes his head, looking confused, "But I haven't been cured.."

She helps him up and holds him close, "I don't care, I just want you to come home, Sora. Denzel and I miss you, Mom and Dad too."

"I don't remember them." Sora mutters, "How can I be a part of the family again if I don't remember?"

"We'll help you. We've been waiting for you to come home for about a year." Vanille replies.

Sora frowns, "I can't just leave Joshua out here alone. We have to find him."

"Okay, after we take you home, I'll get someone out here to find your friend." she smiles at Sora.

Sora shakes his head, "We have to find him. _Now!_"

A gunshot is heard and Vanille falls and Sora catches her. He sets her down and gasps, seeing she's bleeding from her chest. He didn't even to try to save her, he knew she was dead. His eyes widen, Vanille!"

He looks up, and sees Joshua standing there, holding the gun up, then his arm falls to his side, the gun still in hand. His eyes were unreadable. Sora whimpers, "J-Joshua?"

"You were going to leave me out here." Joshua responds, his tone as icy as his stare.

Sora shakes his head, "No, you're wrong!"

"You get to go home and I'm stuck here." Joshua says.

Sora continues to shake his head, "No! I wanted to find you first!"

"I have no one here for me, why is it everyone else that gets a happy ending?" Joshua frowns, he looks completely calm, yet Sora was at the brink of crying, and Joshua hadn't even raised the gun yet.

Sora shivers, "Why did you kill her?"

"She didn't care enough to look for me. No one did. No one ever cared, and that's my fault? I didn't do anything wrong, no one wanted me. And I had to pay for it." Joshua replies.

Sora was confused, he didn't understand what Joshua was trying to say, "Your family... Left you?"

"Duh." Joshua rolls his eyes, then frowns, "You were going to also. I can't allow that."

That's when he raised the gun, aimed for Sora's head. Sora whimpers, shaking violently. Joshua was going to kill him. He couldn't believe it. Maybe this is what Joshua meant when he said he was a Reaper that day in Group? Sora didn't know, and right now, he didn't care. He just wanted to live.

_**You can't.**_

_What?_

_**You're going to die. No one's coming to save you. You did this. You should have listened to me! Now look what you've done. You've gone and gotten yourself killed.**_

_Roxas, I want to live!_

**_I'm sorry, but I can't save you. No one can. Because you've been living a lie. You knew it too, didn't you?_**

_What?_

**_You knew it wasn't real the entire time. You just wouldn't let yourself believe it._**

_I don't..._

**_This life is the real one, and you know it's true. Just listen to yourself right now. I don't even exist. You're talking to _yourself.**

"I don't understand, Roxas!" Sora says desperately, then slowly, calmly, he replies to himself, "Listen. Just... _Listen_."

Sora's eyes widen, "It... _Can't_ be...!"

Joshua cocks the gun, "Goodbye, Sora."

A sound of a loud "pop" rings out through the forest.


End file.
